The Sorrow of Okumura Rin
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Rin memutuskan mencari Yukio dengan menyelinap ke Iluminati akan tetapi dia terkena perangkap, Lucifer mengatur segalanya agar Rin jatuh dan mau tak mau harus memihak Iluminati. Ayah tidak pernah memaksa ibumu untuk berada disisinya tapi ibumulah yang memutuskan untuk berada disisinya itulah yang dikatakan Lucifer dan tahu itu adalah benar dia melihat itu masalalu Fem!Rin
1. Chapter 1

**The Sorrow of Okumura Rin**

**©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

**©Story by me**

**Genre: angst, fantasy**

**Warning: fem!Rin, typo.**

-Markas Iluminati-

Rin yang mencoba untuk membawa kembali Yukio dan mendapatkan lokasi Pusat markas Iluminati akan tetapi saat dia berhasil menyelinap dia sangat terkejut karena dia disambut langsung oleh Lucifer sang Raja Cahaya.

"Selamat datang ". Kata Lucifer sopan

"Dimana Yukio!". Kata Rin sangat marah.

"Kau kesini untuk mencarinya sayang sekali ini dia tidak disini". Kata Lucifer.

"Berhenti memanfaatkanya aku tahu semua faktanya". Kata Rin.

"Kami tidak memanfaatkanya dialah yang memutuskan bergabung dengan kami dia sendirilah yang ingin mencari jati dirinya". Kata Lucifer.

"Kalian semua penipu aku tahu sekali kebohongan apa yang kalian simpan". Kata Rin.

Lucifer hanya menatap tenang saudari kecilnya yang marah dan dengan tenangnya dia menuruni tangga mendekati Rin.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi bahwa kami bukanlah pembohong seperti manusia dan kami ada untuk menciptakan dunia baru tanpa rasa sakit". Kata Lucifer.

"DIAM! Aku tak mau percaya apapun yang kau katakan kau dan organisasimu adalah orang-orang jahat". Kata Rin api Rin menyebungi tubuhnya

Lucifer hanya menatap tenang adik perempuanya itu dan mendekat menangkup pipi Rin dengan kedua tangannya api Rin hendak membakar Lucifer akan tetapi Lucifer mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu kau kesini mencari adikmu akan tetapi ini bukan markas pusat yang sebenarnya kami menjebakmu agar datang sendiri". Kata Lucifer.

"Apa maksudmu jadi Yukio dimana". Kata Rin hendak melepaskan tangan Lucifer dipipinya.

Api Rin mencoba membakar Lucifer akan tetapi entah gagal.

"Tentu saja dia ada dimarkas pusat sebagai peneliti kami". Kata Lucifer.

"Lepaskan aku dan kembalikan Yukio". Kata Rin.

Lucifer melepaskan tangannya dan Rin mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Mau seperti apapun kau menolongnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin kau tolong dia sudah sangat membencimu". Kata Lucifer.

"Dia hanya salah faham dengan semuanya aku akan membeberkan semuanya padanya". Kata Rin.

Senyuman Lucifer melebar sungguh Lucifer sangat membenci manusia sejak pertama kali dia berengkarnasi di assiah manusia adalah hal paling dia benci, namun beberapa diantara mereka ada yang menurutnya sangat menarik salah satunya Yukio dan Rin.

"Sebenarnya aku memang sengaja membuatmu datang kesini karena kau adalah wadah untuk ayah". Kata Lucifer.

"Jadi ini jebakan". Kata Rin.

"Tapi aku ingin memberikanmu penawaran". Kata Lucifer.

"Maaf aku bukan Yukio yang bisa kau imingi dengan kebohonganmu". Kata Rin.

"Itu benar kau bisa menemuinya jika kau mau memihak kami dan ayah". Kata Lucifer.

"Sebagai wadahnya aku tidak sudi". Kata Rin.

"Ya memang sulit jika kau perempuan bisa dijadikan wadah tapi memang itu bisa". Kata Lucifer.

Rin ancang-ancang untuk menyerang namun sebelum itu Lucifer tiba-tiba membuka segel dihati Rin dan seketika bola api biru berkobar didadanya sebisa mungkin Rin menahan gejolak dirinya yang lain didalam dirinya.

"Tapi karena kau kunci dari kehadiran ayah di Assiah kami harus membuat dipihak kami suka atau tidak". Kata Lucifer.

Susah payah Rin menahan dirinya hingga akhirnya Rin jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Lucifer menatap tubuh Rin yang tergeletak dan melihat Rin yang sudah berubah sejak terakhir lihat beberapa tahun yang lalu, dari rambutnya hingga tanduk kecil didahinya.

_Okumura Rin tergeletak lemah di bednya dia sangat ingin kabur tapi terlalu lemah baginya untuk itu._

_"Ayah tak sama sekali memaksa ibumu untuk berada disisinya tapi ibumu sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk datang kesisi Ayah alasan itulah kau dan adikmu bisa lahir". Kata Lucifer._

_"Tapi aku sama sekali bukan ibuku". Kata Rin menangis memegangi perutnya._

_Rin tak mau mengorbankanya meskipun kehadirannya juga bukan keinginannya tapi dia tak mau harus kehilanganya. Rin mengusap perutnya yang kini terdapat sesuatu yang tumbuh dirahimnya._

_Sementara itu Lucifer terus menunggu hadiah yang akan dia persembahkan pada ayahnya._

**Author Pov**

**Hai semua ini fanfic percobaan ini sebenarnya udah lama ku tulis dan baru aku upload sekarang kalau seandainya kalian suka aku lanjutin nanti, ini pair jarang juga sih tapi karena lihat fanart Lucifer x fem!Rin aku jadi terinspirasi tapi apa kalian suka pair ini?. Oh ya untuk rating ceritanya bakalan naik dan yang digaris miring itu cupilkan chapter akhir lho jadi biar penasaran aja hehehe. **

**Sebenarnya saya masih masa TA tapi saya lagi jenuh aja, doain aja semoga author lancar.**

**Makasih atas buat kalian yang mantengin fanfic aku walaupun banyak typo kata-kata Rancu. Sampai jumpa lagi dan komentar dan sarannya ditunggu biar author semangat tapi jangan bashing diantara kita.**


	2. 2 The Melting Snow

**The Sorrow of Rin Okumura**

**Blue Exorcist Kazue Kat**

**Story here by me**

**Warning: Fem!Rin, Angst, Hurt, Sad, Lucifer x Rin, Ryuji x Rin.**

Beberapa tahun lalu.

waktu sudah berlalu sekitar beberapa bulan sejak kepergian Yukio. Rin menjadi keras pada dirinya sendiri orang-orang disekitarnya tahu kalau Rin mencoba kuat akan tetapi merekapun tahu disaat yang sama Rin juga rapuh.

Rin kehilangan dua orang yang penting dalam hidupnya Yukio dan Shiemi. Yukio pergi mencari kekuatan dan Shiemi pergi kembali ke Shemihaza dan dihapus ingatannya. Sangat sulit baginya saat ini berdiri sendirian dan takut akan ada lagi orang terseret dalam masalahnya juga. Shiemi yang dulu mendukungnya kini menjadi salah satu orang menginginkan eksekudinya, bukan salahnya saat itu Shiemi kehilangan ingatannya.

Fakta yang buruk untuk Rin adalah semua itu berhubungan dengannya. Saat ini Rin benar-benar terpojok dia akan sulit menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri terutama sekarang adiknya tidak bisa kembali. Jika Yukio di Iluminati mungkin dia akan dimanfaatkan dalam percobaan mereka tapi jika dia kembali hukuman berat yang sama dengannya atau menjadi percobaan juga sudah menantinya.

Dalam hidup Rin tak menyangka akan sesulit ini, penyebab Yukio seperti itu adalah dia sendiri yang memberikannya. Dia ingin menangis jika bisa tapi ini sulit dia tidak bisa menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

Hidupnya masih berjalan dengan kurang baik, secara perlahan Rin menjalankan hidupnya sebagai Exorcist yang setia meskipun dalam beberapa hal Rin dilecehkan oleh beberapa orang yang menghinanya.

Ryuji atau biasa disebut Bon dari hari ke hari selalu memperhatikan Rin. Dia sering sekali mengunjunginya di asrama. Mungkin sebelumnya Ryuji begitu cuek padanya tapi setelah kejadian Impure King dan setelah Yukio pergi dia menjadi memperhatikan terus, mulanya adalah karena dia merasa bersalah tidak memberi tahu Yukio soal laporan Shiro yang merupan kloningan andai saja dia menjelaskannya dia tidak pergi dengan kesalah fahaman.

Ryuji akui dia juga dulu pernah menghinanya tapi sekarang dia sadar bahwa dia salah, Rin Okumura memang anak satan tapi dia adalah gadis dengan hati yang murni. Setiap kali menatap matanya Ryuji seperti melihat dunia, entah sejak kapan Ryuji selalu berdebar mengingat Rin Okumura dalam beberapa bulan ini dan perlahan dia tahu kalau ini bukan rasa yang biasa ini adalah cinta.

Rin Okumura pada dasarnya hanya gadis biasa hanya kelahirannya yang membedakannya. Kenapa gadis sepolos Rin Okumura harus terlahir sebagai anak satan, andai saja bukan dia mungkin sama seperti gadis lainnya. Rin Okumura terlalu kaget dengan fakta hidupnya belum setahun dia mengetahui fakta dia adalah anak satan dia tahu rahasia lain yang lebih mengerikan.

Rin Okumura sudah memiliki penampilan yang berbeda kebanyakan orang menganggapnya mengerikan karena sekarang ada tonjolan di dahinya meskipun dia terlihat tidak memedulikannya dia hanya menutupnya dengan poninya. Warna rambutnya juga menjadi biru pucat, bagi Ryuji dia semakin cantik.

Banyak yang dipikirkan oleh Ryuji tentang Rin dan bagaimana dia menjadi seseorang yang hampir selalu berdiri didekatnya dalam misi ataupun hal lain, untung saja keluarganya sama sekali tidak keberatan soal Rin.

Kelahiran Anak Mamushi dan Juuzo

Hari itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi keluarganya, Mamushi akhirnya melahirkan keturunan. Rin di undang untuk merayakannya.

"Wah lucunya bayi ini." Kata Rin dia menatap bayi lucu di lengannya.

"Suatu hari kau juga akan memilikinya." Kata Mamushi.

"Mungkin." Kata Rin.

Rin menunduk sambil menatap bayi mungil itu Rin hampir menangis, dulu Rin pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang ibu dan memiliki beberapa anak tapi sekarang dia ragu akan hal itu setelah tahu dirinya anak satan harusnya keturunan satan berlanjut.

Bayi itu terlihat mengecap-ngecap dengan mata tertutup kulitnya masih terlihat merah dan lucu. Rin menjadi ingat bagaimana dia lahir.

"Jadi kapan kau akan memiliki anak dari Rin." Kata Juuzo.

Untuk sesaat wajah Rin dan Ryuji memerah seperti tomat.

"Apaan sih." Kata Ryuji.

sungguh ini tidak lucu, Ryuji ingat bagaimana Mamushi dan Juuzo memiliki anak kalau tidak salah Mamushi hamil sebelum menikah Ryuji tidak mau itu dan dia masih memikirkan bagaimana dengan Rin apa dia mau punya anak darinya.

"Begini ayo kita buat foto dengan kau Ryuji dan Rin dan bayi kami." Kata Juzo.

Rin agak malu untuk ini tapi dia melakukannya.

Dalam foto terlihat Rin dengan Yukata Biru muda dengan bayi di tangan serta Ryuji yang juga memakai pakaian tradisional tersenyum.

"Bukankah kalian sudah cukup serasi." Kata Juuzo.

Baik Ryuji dan Rin sama sama malu wajah mereka memerah.

Rin saat ini mulai mempelajari teologi serta keuskupan mungkin dia sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendeta mungkin segera dia akan dibabtis di vatikan.

"Tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi Rin." Kata Nagatomo.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menikah." Kata Ryuji.

"Memangnya aku bisa siapa yang akan menikah denganku." Kata Rin.

"Aku yang akan menikahimu." Kata Ryuji.

Rin terhenyak saat itu, pernyataan Ryuji benar-benar mengejutkan belum sempat menjawab Ryuji mencium bibirnya.

hum

Rin membeku tidak bergerak saat Ryuji menciumnya bahkan Ryuji mulai mengabsen mulutnya.

"Kau percaya padaku." Kata Ryuji.

Rin tersadar wajahnya memerah karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Rin masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Ryuji ini terlalu mendadak.

"Jadi bagaimana Rin." Kata Ryuji.

"Aku perlu waktu Bon." Kata Rin.

"Kumohon pikirkanlah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kata Ryuji.

"Kurasa akan sulit, kau tahu kan aku anak satan jika bukanpun kau dan aku berbeda, kau dibesarkan di kuil dan aku di gereja kurasa mungkin akan ada pertentangan." Kata Rin menunduk.

"Hal itu juga ada benarnya, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk itu, aku berjanji padamu." Kata Ryuji mengangkat wajah Rin.

"Ryuji kau seriuskan." Kata Rin.

"Tentu aku tidak bohong." Kata Ryuji.

mereka berdua berpelukan ini mungkin adalah cinta pertama Rin dan mungkin terakhir.

Musim salju akhirnya dimulai. Musim salju tahun ini rasanya lebih dingin dari pada suhu musim salju kemarin entah hanya perasaan Rin atau memang musim dingin kali ini minus orang-orang Rin sayang. Musim salju tahun lalu adalah musim salju pertama tanpa ayah angkatnya dan musim salju pertama dan terakhir di rayakan dengan Yukio dan teman-temannya.

rasanya semuanya begitu cepat dalam dua tahun kebahagiaannya sirna kini dia hanya bisa menunggu seseorang yang entah kapan akan kembali, dia butuh ayah angkatnya saat ini tapi dia telah tiada.

Uap dari nafasnya terbawa angin, Rin Okumura berdiri diatap asrama hanya dengan pakaian tipis rambut dan roknya berkibar karena hembusan angin, air matanya jatuh.

"Udara sedingin ini apa yang kau lakukan." Kata Ryuji.

entah sejak kapan Ryuji ada dibelakangnya.

"Euh tidak, kebetulan aku ingin mencari udara segar." Kata Rin.

Rin mengusap air matanya tanpa menoleh kebelakang tapi tetap saja Ryuji tahu. Ryuji membuka jasnya dan memakainya pada Rin.

Sejak beberapa bulan ini Ryuji jadi sering datang ke asrama Rin. Pada awalnya dia hanya ingin mengisi tempat Yukio namun lama-lama ini jadi semacam kebiasaan.

"Malam ini dingin kenapa kau begitu ceroboh." Kata Ryuji.

Melihat Ryuji melepas jasnya dia buru-buru saja mengajak Ryuji masuk karena jika dia tetap disana Ryuji pasti akan keras kepala.

"Ayo masuk aku akan membuat makanan hangat." Kata Rin menarik lengannya.

Hampir setiap hari Ryuji akan menginap di asramanya makan bersama dan lainnya, awalnya Ryuji ingin mengawasi Rin apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak dan benar saja selama itu Rin selalu punya kebiasaan saat dia bersama Yukio. Hampir setiap hari Ryuji akan memakan makanan kesukaan Yukio.

Shura juga mengatakan pada Ryuji bahwa sangat bagus untuknya menemani Rin, menurut Shura jika Yukio secara mental bisa berbalik seperti itu maka sebaiknya menjaga Rin agar hal itu tidak terjadi padanya. Pada dasarnya mungkin anak cukup ceria tapi dibalik itu dia sama seperti Yukio.

"Bon, kau apa kau keberatan jika aku membuat kare." Kata Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula aku hanya ikut makan disini." Kata Ryuji.

"Tidak perlu sungkan akukan hanya sendiri." Kata Rin.

Ryuji membayangkan jika mereka akhirnya bisa menikah mereka bisa memiliki anak dan Rin tidak akan kesepian.

Malam harinya Ryuji dan Rin tidur di satu ranjang, hanya tidur tidak melakukan apa-apa, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahkan Rin tidur dalam pelukan Ryuji dan ini terjadi setiap malam.

Kedekatan Ryuji dan Rin terdengar banyak orang, mungkin orang-orang berpikir kalau Rin dan Ryuji telah melakukan itu bahkan ini pernah di singgung oleh Shura. Tapi Ryuji tidak akan berani menyentuh Rin sebelum mereka sudah menikah.

Wajah tidur Rin Okumura benar-benar terlihat indah, Ryuji beruntung bahwa dialah yang akan memiliki Rin Okumura tidak peduli apa kata orang Rin Okumura adalah miliknya.

Rin Okumura terbangun di ruangan dengan dinding dari metal-metal, ini bukan True Cross ini pasti merupakan Iluminati.

Tunggu berarti aku tertangkap.

Metal sekitar tidak bisa dia bakar atau melelehkannya, pasti Iluminati memiliki teknologi tinggi untuk mendesain tempat ini.

_Sial bagaimana ini._

Pintu terbuka sosok Lucifer berdiri diambang pintu

"Kau."

"Apa kau beristirahat dengan baik Rin." Kata Lucifer.

"Dimana ini dan dimana Yukio." kata Rin.

"Dia ada di markas utama, mengenai dimana kita disini, ini adalah cabang laboratorium bagian barat." Kata Lucifer.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bicara panjang lebar dengan Lucifer Rin harus kabur, sekarang dia harus memikirkan caranya melarikan diri dari sini dan mendapat informasi dimana Yukio berada.

"Jika kau mau bekerja sama dengan baik, kau bisa menemuinya, jika tidak mungkin dia akan menjadi subjek penelitian yang potensial untuk kami." Kata Lucifer.

"Apa maksudmu." Kata Rin.

"Jika kau ingin kabur dari sini kami tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menggunakan adikmu tapi kalau kau tetap disini kupastikan dia aman." Kata Lucifer.

"Apa tujuanmu membawaku kesini." Kata Rin.

"Hal itu tentu saja karena kau kesayangan ayah, mungkin dia tidak akan senang jika kesayangannya rusak." Kata Lucifer.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menjadi subjek penelitianmu." Kata Rin.

"Mungkin, tapi ada hal lain yang ku penasaran dengan yang dimiliki Okumura Yukio aku ingin tahu dan sebelum aku melakukan itu aku harus tahu kau dulu." Kata Lucifer.

"Kau mengerti bukan." Kata Lucifer.

Suasana menjadi senyap saat Lucifer keluar dari ruangan itu, Rin terpojok saat ini tidak ada jalan keluar, Lucifer mulai mencurigai apa yang ada pada Yukio.

_Aku harus bagaimana_

Rin sangat memikirkan saudaranya dan bagaimana orang-orang di True Cross terutama Ryuji yang sudah menjadi tunangannya, apa yang harus dia lakukan seharusnya dua bulan lagi adalah pernikahannya setelah beberapa tahun melewati waktu bersama dan bagaimana perdebatan keluarga tentang mereka yang berbeda keyakinan dan akhirnya Rin akan mengikuti Ryuji.

Cincin kristal terbuat dari Kristalisasi tubuh Azazel yang diberikan Ryuji masih ada di jari manisnya membuatnya merasa sedih karena saat ini mungkin dia tidak bisa kembali dan Rin ragu apakah dia akan bertemu Yukio atau tidak atau dia akan mati lebih dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Yukio. Jika dia tidak bisa kembali Rin hanya berharap jika Ryuji akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari nya dan untuk Yukio Rin harap dia pulang dan hidup dengan baik dengan atau tanpa dirinya.

Di True Cross semua orang akhirnya mendapat kabar bahwa orang-orang yang melakukan misi bersama Rin adalah mata-mata Iluminati, sekarang Rin tidak kembali mereka meyakini orang-orang itu sudah mengatur rencana untuk membawa Rin. Mephisto hampir kehabisan ide setelah taktik sebelumnya gagal sekarang harapan satu-satunya sudah tidak ada.

"Tuan Pheles apa yang harus kita lakukan." Kata Ryuji.

"Sayang sekali Rin Okumura pergi tanpa pelacak jadi sangat sulit untuk menemukannya." Kata Mephsto.

"Jadi apa dia tidak bisa kembali." Kata Ryuji.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan, jika dia beruntung mungkin dia kembali bersama dengan adiknya atau mungkin dia kembali bukan sebagai dirinya lagi." Kata Mephisto.

Markas Cabang Iluminati

Lucifer sebenarnya jarang berada di Laboratorium cabang dia hampir selalu di Markas Pusat kecuali untuk pemastian dan kali ini karena ada Rin Okumura dia harus menemuinya.

"Pastikan Yukio Okumura tidak tahu soal ini." Kata Lucifer.

"Baik Komandan." Kata Homare.

Sejak Lucifer melihat Rin beberapa tahun lalu dia sudah melihat berapa banyak perubahan gadis itu. Mungkin awalnya dia menganggap tidak perlu mengusiknya tapi dari tahun ke tahun dia mulai faham ada hal yang menarik yang harus dia tahu tentangnya selain dia adalah wadah yang sempurna dia juga hal lain yang cukup penting untuknya.

"Anda yakin ini tidak akan menjadi masalah jika Rin Okumura disini, akan lebih baik mempertemukan Okumura Rin dan Okumura Yukio mungkin satan akan bicara." Kata Homare.

"Tidak jangan dulu, menurutku Rin Okumura lebih baik terpisah dulu." Kata Lucifer.

sementara itu Yukio merasakan hal yang aneh dia menjadi ingat saudarinya, terakhir dia hanya ingat saudarinya hampir terbakar oleh apinya sendiri meskipun begitu dia yakin saudarinya masih hidup tapi rasanya ada yang aneh.

Rin Okumura masih terbaring pasrah di ruangan itu, dia ingat bagaimana dulu Izumo ditangkap sayangnya mungkin saat ini tak akan ada yang datang menolongnya dia sekarang berada ditempat yang dia juga tidak tahu saat dia tidak sadar mereka membawanya ke tempat lain. Rin tidak tahu nasib apa yang menantinya dia sangat ingin punya waktu memberi tahu Yukio meskipun saat ini Yukio mungkin tidak peduli jika Rin mati seperti saat dia memutuskan bergabung dengan Iluminati.

Rin tidak punya kunci untuk pergi entah kemana mereka menyembunyikan kunci kemana saja miliknya atau mungkin kunci rusak saat Lucifer membuka segel hati iblisnya.

Sudah kubilang harusnya kau (aku) mendengar ku (mu)

Suara dirinya yang lain menyadarkan nya dia tahu sejak awal sudah percuma melakukan semua ini, mungkin menghancurkan dunia ini malah jalan yang terbaik, tapi Rin tidak bisa seperti itu suka tidak suka dunia memang seperti itu tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan.

Hati Rin benar-benar sakit melihat bagaimana dia lahir, bagaimana Yukio tumbuh dengan mata itu, bagaimana tatapan orang-orang menatap jijik padanya dan bagaimana pada akhirnya karena ke salah fahamanan adiknya sendiri jatuh kegelapan dan membuatnya hampir terbunuh. Sambil mengusap cincinnya dia menangis hanya itu satu-satunya yang dia punya dari orang yang dia cintai.

**Author Note**

**Hai Semua akhirnya saya update lagi setelah sekian lama fanfic ini gak update. Saya harap kalian suka Pair Lucifer x fem!Rin yang merupakan rare pair, saya sendiri tidak menemukannya dalam fanfic bahasa lain.**

**Maafkan saya jika terdapat Typo dan kata-kata yang rancu.**

**Saya Tunggu komentar dan saran membangun kalian saya harap juga yang membuat fanfic Blue Exorciat bahasa indonesia semakin banya. Saya juga ingin baca dari author lainnya.**

**Terima kasih semuanya**


End file.
